Tell her the Truth
by sazzyscar
Summary: phil finally decides to tell her about how he feels about her. sonfic to jesse mcartanys why dont you kiss her sorry if i had the same song as anyone....


The Truth Needs to be Told

_Hey guys, this is ma 3rd potf fic,you may also no me as **sazzystace **but i decided to get another name so i can write more stories at one time and publish them and stuff so ya, bear with me. lol you all no i don't own the song in this fic or the show, just this storyline. Hope you like this story, don't forget to read my other two fics "a year a go today" and "your still the one" please review at the end so i can write more stories _:)_ .Ok well thats enough blabbing heres the story; hope u like it _:)

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly say

Phil turned the radio up as the song of "Why don't you kiss Her" from Jesse Mcartany. He listened to the lyrics very carefully as it matches Himself and Keely. As they are best friends and both share the secret that he is from the future. He turned it up more as the chorus came to play.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Coz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

This is exactly what he wanted to do for awhile now. A few weeks ago he fell in love with his best friend of 3 years. He then sighed wondering what to do next. Shall he ask her out? Or just go and tell her how he feels at this very moment? He decided to wait and create his own timing. _(a/n hehe get ready to go go )_

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

This verse of the song was also true. He was afraid of asking her out. Why ask her out when she may not feel the same way? Or there friend ship called even be on the line. Either way he has gotta tell her sooner or latter.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Coz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself

Hes afraid that Keely mite do a 180 tun on him and never wants to see him again. Hes afraid that their friend ship of 3 years called be ruined just by telling her that he loved her. He has to tell her today! Otherwise he will live in a pile of lies.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Coz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Coz she'll never know  
If you never show he way you feel inside...

As the song kept playing he kept saying in his mind "shall i tell her",what will happen?" but even if he doesn't tell her, she wont no what is killing him on the inside and probably figure it out for herself.

Thats what he had to do! He turned the radio off and started heading to Keely's house, but on the way out he said to him self "Thanks Jesse!". _(a/n lol)_

When he got to her house she answered the door, Phil grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the park, where he had set up a picnic just like he did for her 16th birthday. She had wondered what was going on and said " Phil, what are you doing, Whats with the picnic?' he didn't answer he just got the picnic basket and pulled out a silver box with a red velvet ribbon around it. She then grabbed it from him, and opened it. Inside was a silver locket with the words "I Love You" engraved, and when she opened it there was a picture of both her and Phil.

She was speechless and opened her mouth to say something but Phil grabbed her wrist and pulled her in until there lips meet. Keely was gob smacked _(a/n hehe) _. And then lent in again. Phil then smiled and handed her a juice carton and they both laughed. Phil was finally relieved that he told Keely how he felt. And Keely was also glad as she said to Phil "I love you too, as they kissed again. They both went back to Phil's place and turned the radio on and on came Jesse McCartney's "Shes No You" they giggled, then Phil held his hand out, and they danced the night away as one of the newest and cutest couples in Pickford.

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Love ya all. Sazzystace _


End file.
